


Minor Inconvenience

by ophidianpoet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: Shiro's had to deal with bigger problems before.





	Minor Inconvenience

Shirogane peered at the notice stuck to his door, reading it again just to make sure he had attained its meaning.

“For the health and safety of all cadets, please be advised that starting tomorrow we will have a new dorm room cleaning rotation. Dormitories 110-116 will be first to be laser-cleaned all day tomorrow; all occupants may wish to remove all uniform items and personal effects to avoid damage. Your cooperation is noted.  
Iverson “

The rooms on the cleaning list couldn’t have stopped at 115, right before his? There had been no consideration as to where he would sleep, and he would have appreciated more notice than a note stuck on his door, but Shiro was not one to grouse over being minorly inconvenienced. He simply grabbed a bag, tossed within it what little items he would require for an overnight stay, and walked the short distance to Keith’s room.

Shiro politely rapped his knuckles on the door, receiving an “It’s open!” from the inside. He entered, and greeted the two paladins lounging mildly entangled on Keith’s couch, watching a documentary on retro Earth video games. “Oh, hey buddy. Was there a slumber party I was not made aware of?” Lance asked with a wave. Keith simply gave him a nod as he walked in, wondering what Shiro was doing.

“My dorm’s one of the ones getting cleaned. Cool if I…” Shiro trailed off, looking over the two, limbs casually draped over each other, “...stay here tonight, Keith?” he finished. Shiro knew that Keith and Lance had become kind of “a thing”, but he had neglected to think about how that might affect living arrangements from day to day. Specifically, the real possibility of Keith wanting his dorm clear of anyone other than his boyfriend or himself. Tch, a tactical error...but he could chide himself later.

“Oh, s-sure, why not? You can...sleep on the couch. Yeah.” Keith said in reply, meeting Shiro’s eyes. Lance languidly rearranged himself on the couch, revealing enough space for at least two more seated bodies. “Annnd you’re in luck! This evening, Casa de Lance is hosting it’s weekly TV night, and there’s plenty of room my guy.” The sharpshooter spread his hands over the area of couch that had been revealed. The Black Lion’s pilot nodded, dropping his small overnight bag at the end of the couch and gently kicking it out of the way of foot traffic. “Thanks, guys. So, what’s on?” Shiro asked, inclining his head towards Keith’s TV.

Keith placidly read over the Garrison’s in-house TV Guide. “We’ve got a documentary about ancient Olympic rifle teams, there’s an animated movie about a cat...pirate? And a ‘How it’s Made: The Bayard’, wait, really? It’s all theoretical, right?” While Keith tried his best not to get TOO distracted with the programming choices, Shiro looked over the Red pilot’s shoulder at...wait, Puss in Boots is playing? They had that reel in the Galaxy Garrison?! “The one with the pirate cat. We should watch that one.” Shiro pitched.

“Are you serious, that movie’s for kids.” Lance dismissed Shiro’s moment of vulnerability with a wave. “Obviously we should kick it and watch these guys, gals and sniper pals make sweet shots!” While Lance was talking, Keith rolled his eyes, swiping the remote and setting the TV to the “How it’s Made” that had caught his fancy. Shiro parked himself on the couch’s spacious corner piece, mouth set in a straight line. He watched the remote aggressively trade hands between his two fellow pilots for a few moments before he remembered: his cell could get the Garrison’s TV stream. Smiling to himself, Shiro settled in for a bit of self-indulgent animation while Lance relented, letting Keith watch his “How it’s Made: The Bayard”. 

Roughly an hour and a half later, Shiro had let himself get so absorbed in the film’s story that he hadn’t realized Lance and Keith had padded off to bed. He blinked at the empty couch, pulling a blanket off the top. “Oh. Well, goodnight then.” he said pointlessly. Before he could lay down and close his eyes, however, Lance came back out of Keith’s quarters. “Sooo, me an’ Keith were talking, and we feel just awfully inhospitable leaving you out here all by your lonesome. Why don’t you come join us?” Lance suggested, fighting all his instincts that said “do a  
seductive look!” and “speak all low and sexy!” Shiro gave him a flat look. “Are you sleepwalking?” he asked the younger paladin. 

“Not sleepwalking, just comfortably drowsy~” Lance stopped mid-sentence to enjoy a luxuriant full-throated yawn, “And not joking either. Everybody likes snuggles, and the more the merrier am I right?” Lance fixed Shiro with a level gaze, his smile resting on his face without any of the telltale crookedness that signified a joke. Wait, is he...he’s serious? Shiro thought. Lance went on, “Plus, Coran’s been super fired-up about some compelling new studies regarding the effects of the personal bonds of pilots on their combat capability…” Shiro stood, and Lance smiled inwardly, knowing he had to say no more. “Uh. That actually sounds nice. I’d, yeah, I’d like that. Thanks.” Keith scooted over to make room for his bed’s new occupant, thankful no one could see the faint splash of color that was spreading across his face in the dark. Shiro wound up surprisingly comfortable sandwiched between his two fellow paladins. His last thought before closing his eyes and falling asleep was how they could arrange themselves to accommodate the addition of Hunk in their midst. 

Roughly twenty-four hours prior…

Lance crouched over a laptop in a Garrison supply closet. His hacking attempt into the maintenance spreadsheets had been successful, now just to add one more dorm to the first batch to be cleaned tomorrow, and presto! He lowered his head into the laptop’s light, giving a quiet (yet triumphant) “Exactly as planned.” Now to wait for those cuddles...


End file.
